The Dark Soul of Bella Swan
by SydneyEatsCupcakes
Summary: Bella Swan is hated by her family because she is "emo". When she moves from sunny California to dreary Forks, she thinks she is going to hell. Will a green eyed beauty and his family prove her wrong? AH Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to The Dark Soul of Bella Swan. **

**Summary: Bella Swan is hated by her family because she is "Emo". When she has to move from sunny California to dreary Forks, she thinks she is going to hell. Will a green-eyed beauty and his family prove her wrong?**

**Note: This is All Human.**

**Chapter 1: Good bye Sun**

**BPOV**

Have you ever hated your life? Like, whenever you wake up, the whole world is against you? Yeah, well, that's what my life's like.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella or Izzy. I am five foot three, with brown eyes and black hair, which I dyed myself. I also have electric blue tips and purple highlights in my hair. I am also deathly pale. I am sixteen years old.

Anyway, today is going to be the worst day of my life. Why? Because we are leaving sunny San Diego, California for rainy Forks, Washington I mean, the place isn't even on a map. Yet my father thought it would be "good for the family." A bunch of crap if you ask me.

My family consist of my father charlie, the internet billionaire, my mother Renee, and my bitch of a sister Chloe. Chloe is the exact opposite of me. She looks just like my mom, with blue eyes, tan skin, and white blonde hair. She makes me sick.

When I woke up, I wanted to scream. I truly didn't want to leave. San Diego was my home, and my dear family was ripping me from it. I considered tying myself to the bed, but they would probably just leave me here.

I finally got out of bed and went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out and went back into my room and straight to my walk in closet. The only outfit in here was the one I was going to wear today. I threw on my Black Veil Brides t-shirt, skinny jeans, and red converse on. After putting on my makeup and straightening my hair, I grabbed my hobo bag and ran down stairs.

Once down there, I could see my unloving family in the kitchen eating breakfast. I put my bag on the counter and went to get a bowl of Lucky Charms. I sat at the table not even looking at my family.

"What are you, a pig?" Chloe asked. "I mean, no one eats that much before 11:30."

I swear, Chloe acts like she's five rather than fifteen. "Well, I 'm sorry I'm not anorexic." I spat back.

I quickly threw the rest of my cereal away, grabbed my bag, and ran out the front door to the limousine that was waiting in our drive way. With one last look at my house, I climbed into the backseat.

Chloe and my parents followed not much later. When I saw Charlie lock the front door, I felt like I was going to cry. I pulled out my iPod to drown out any noise, then proceeded to look out the window.

When we finally got to the airport, I entered and quickly went to the forth floor, where all the private jets were located. On the roof, I quickly looked towards the sun, knowing that this would be the last time I will ever see it. After I said my good bye, I climbed aboard the jet. I walked to the back and went into my bedroom, which had everything I needed. The room had a TV, stereo, bed, mini fridge, a dock for my iPod, an iPad, my spare guitar, even a microwave.

I turned on the TV and started to watch House of Anubis. There was a marathon on, and it was one of my favorite shows. I looked at the clock, which read 8:35 AM. We were supposed to take off at 8:40, so I had five minutes. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, the clock read 12:05. We would be landing soon, so I walked out of the room and took a seat in the back. My parents were at the front, talking t each other. My sister was two rows in front of e, talking on the phone, with her cheerleader friends no doubt.

Suddenly, we heard a voice on the intercom. "Swans, we will be landing in Seattle in Port Angeles in three minutes."

I groaned, which earned me a glare from both my parents. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see gray clouds and a small airport.

Once we landed, I walked out of the jet and to my black and blue 2012 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. I threw my bag onto the passenger seat and popped in my Paramore CD. I told the GPS my new address and began to drive toward the destination.

As I drove through the streets of Forks, people stared at the line of sports cars. My parents and Chloe all had Mercedes. These people acted like they have never seen fast and expensive cars before. I pulled my sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them all, as if to say "I'm here bitches."

I finally pulled onto our street, and we were at the end, so we would only have one noisy neighbor. I saw a lake next to our house, and it looked like a great place to write song lyrics. I pulled into the garage and walked into the house. I gasped out loud. The living room was modern, with a chandelier hanging in the middle. I quickly ran upstairs to claim my room before Chloe could but in. I chose both rooms on the west wing because one of them had a balcony that looked out into the backyard. That would be my bed room. The other room had no windows and I would use it for my music room.

I ran to the top f the stairs to see Chloe and my parents looking around the living room. "I call both rooms on the west side." I yelled down.

"But that's the one with the one with the balcony!" my sister whined.

"We'll have a balcony built for your room, princess." my dad said, I rolled my eyes and ran back towards my room.

Once inside, I started to unpack. My room had a walk in closet, something that I love. My mom only checked in once and that was to see what kind of pizza I wanted. I said pepperoni, but Chloe said cheese, so my mom ordered cheese pizza. I was finally done packing at around five. I was really tired, so I skipped dinner, took a shower, got into my pj's, and went to bed,

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Black Raven 2539 for being my first reviewer! I literally did a happy dance when I saw it in my email. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Oh, I just remembered that I have to do the disclaimer. IT WILL ONLY BE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Chapter 2: Not So Nosey Neighbors**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I almost forgot where I was. Then I remembered yesterday's events and where I was. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, bathtub, jacuzzi, sink, cabinet, and of course, a toilet. The walls were painted a blood red.

I brushed my teeth then went out to my closet. I browsed for about five minutes until I settled on a red Breaking Benjamin tank top, black jean shorts, and red converse. I went back to the bathroom to do my make up and hair, then went downstairs.

It took me awhile to locate the kitchen. I had to go through a series of hallways before I found the right door. When I finally did find it, I saw my parents sitting at the table. Chloe was no where to be seen, thank God.

I grabbed a bowl, a box of Cherrios, and a carton of milk and sat down at the breakfast bar. My parents didn't say anything about my clothes, which I'm sure would happen in 3, 2, 1...

"Isabella, what the hell are you wearing?" Charlie asked, looking over the newspaper. I mean, come on, what could be interesting,a cat stuck in a tree?

"It's something called clothing." I snapped back. I didn't even tell them to call me Bella anymore. I gave u on that by the time I was thirteen. Besides, my clothes were better than anything my sister would wear. Speak of the devil and she shall appear...

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Is it okay that I go to First Beach today? I met some girls yesterday who wanted to go invited me."

I turned to the door and had to stifle a snort. Chloe was standing there with a bright pink sundress, pink flip flops, and pink sunglasses. To be honest, she looked like a big pink gum drop.

"Sure sweetie," my mom said, not even looking up from her laptop. "Just be back by ten."

"KK, tootle." and with that, the wicked witch of the west was gone. Hallelujah!

"I'm gonna go meet the neighbors and look around." I said, putting my bowl in the sink. Before they could say anything, I was out the front door.

There was a lot of land between the two houses, so it took me a good five minutes to get to the next house. It was three stories tall, with a wrap around porch.

After a few deep breaths, I rang the door bell. After, I heard a few footsteps, someone answered the door.

It was a woman who looked about 28 with wavy caramel colored hair that went just passed her shoulders. She had a heart shaped face and almond colored eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Bella Swan. My family and I just moved into the house next store." I answered. I felt myself blush and quickly looked down.

"Oh, you're Bella? The whole town has been waiting for you and your family to arrive. Please come in!"

She stepped out of the way to let me by and I hesitantly stepped in. I walked in to see the living room was modern, with white couches and a huge flat screen TV. The carpet was white, as if daring someone to spill wine on it.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Let me introduce myself. I'm Esme Cullen," she said. She held out her hand and I it, worried about it being sweaty. "Now you wait here and let me get the others." And with that, she disappeared up the stairs.

I slowly went to go sit on one of the couches and got lost in my thoughts. What did Esme mean by "others"? I mean, surely she means two people. She looked to young to have that many kids. Or did she mean other relatives, like sisters and aunts?

My questions were answered when I heard feet on the stairs. I quickly stood up, preparing to meet little children. What I saw surprised me. At the front was a boy, about 17, with honey blonde hair that covered his eyes. He looked over six feet tall. Next to him was a pixie like girl, with gray eyes and spiky black hair that stood out in all directions. Behind them was a beautiful girl, who could lower anyone's self esteem, as if mine wasn't low enough. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked exactly like the blonde haired boy. Next to her was a muscular guy, who looked about six foot four and had brown hair with a set of dimples. The last teenager was a beautiful bronze haired boy with piercing green eyes. He was more lanky than the other to men, but still had some muscle. At the end was Esme.

Once they were all in the living room, Esme started the introductions. "Bella, this is Jasper," the blonde boy, "His twin sister Rosalie," the beautiful blonde, "Alice," the pixie- like one, "her brother Emmett," the burly on, "and their brother Edward." Edward, the one with the unruly bronze hair. It fitted him perfectly. "Everyone, this is Bella."

The pixie like girl, who I now know is Alice, came bouncing up to me. I mean, she was literally jumping.

"Hi Bella! Oh my God, we are going to be such good friends! Imagine all the malls we could go to, all the makeovers..."

"Alice! You're scaring the hell out of her. She just got here." Jasper said. I sent him a look that said "thank you" and he just nodded.

"Well anyway, when did you get here? How long did it take? Do you have any siblings? How old are you?" Alice asked as we all started to sit down. I didn't plan on staying long, but I guess I will be staying awhile.

"Ok, well, I got here yesterday, it took us about five hours, I have a younger sister named Chloe, and I'm 16."

"She actually answered all of Alice's questions without getting annoyed! It's a miracle!" Rosalie said. Emmett, the big, scary looking one, let out a booming laugh, which caused me to chuckle. Who knew someone could be this loud?

"OMG!" Alice squealed. I actually had to cover my ears. "You'll be in the same year as Edward and I! This is fantastic!"

I looked over at Edward, who was staring at his feet. I guess he was just shy. "Hey, do you guys want to come over to my place tonight? Ya know, for dinner, we can get to know each other..." I trailed off.

"Sure, that would be great." Esme said walking out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand. "Can we come over at around seven?"

"sure that would be great. Anyway, I have to go. Nice meeting you all." As I was walking out the door, I heard a chorus of "Bye Bella." I chuckled all the way back to the house.

**Well that's it for Ch. 2. please know that if you're going to add the story to alerts or favorites, at least review! Anyway, click the review button below. It might make Bella smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Sorry for the lack of chapters! First I had a sleepover, then a project, then my computer was taken away, and my dad was sent to the hospital! It's okay though, he's fine. I also had writers block, but that has passed. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Also: Does anyone want to be my beta? I'm in desperate need of one.**

**Song: Glitter In the Air by P!nk**

**Source: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: Bella's Got Talent**

**BPOV**

I walked back to the house with a small smile on my face, though I didn't want to go. I didn't want to face the wrath of Renee and Charlie. To be honest, I didn't want to go back. Chloe probably met some guy who just wants my dad's money and be known for dating Charlie Swan's daughter. Happened every single week. Luckily none of them met up to my parents' standards.

When I opened the door, I could here voices coming from the kitchen. Knowing that I would probably get in trouble for not going in, I went inside. What I saw didn't surprise me one bit.

Sitting at the kitchen table was my mom, dad, and a guy I have never seen before. He looked Native american, with a round face and wrinkles. He was in a wheelchair.

"Oh, um, Isabella, we didn't know you would be back so soon." Charlie said.

"Yeah, whatever, I just came to get a snack." I said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda.

"Oh, Isabella, this is Billy Black. He is the chief elder on the La Push Reservation." Renee said. "Billy, this is our daughter Isabella. Billy is working with Charlie to get La Push it's own website. He is the reason we moved to this wonderful area."

Ha ha, yeah right. When Charlie told us we were moving to Forks, Renee threw a fit. It was very funny to say the least. She wanted to become a chef in San Diego. I guess she would just have to work at the local diner.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He just gave me a nod. "Anyway, I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me." And with that, I ran upstairs.

Once upstairs, I went to my music room. It was my own personal room complete with a mini recording studio, mini stage, a piano, three electric guitars, two acoustic guitars, a grand piano, a drum set, amps, a flat screen, and a view of the beautiful forest. The walls were painted red and the furniture was all black. It was my own personal safe haven.

I went over to the wall next to the wall sized window. I put the code in and the window opened, letting in a nice breeze. The perfect set up for writing a song.

I sat down on the piano bench and played a few chords before finally getting a good tune. After checking to make sure the door was closed, I began to sing.

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?

Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

It's only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceberg

The sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning

The breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table

The walk before the run

The breath before the kiss

And the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight

I decided to call it "Glitter in the Air". After writing it down in my song notebook, I sat on one of the couches.

It was only then did I hear the applause.

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan was something.

There was something about her that intrigued me. I don't know if it is her shyness or her hair color, but something pulled me towards her.

I was in the middle of my musing when Alice came bursting in. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Alice?"

She completely ignored my question and sat on my bed. "So what do you think of Bella?"

"She seems nice." I said honestly. I then saw Alice's eyes, as if she was begging for more. It was then that I understood what she meant. "I do not like Bella, Alice. Besides, I have Tanya."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Edward, she is a poor excuse for a teenage girl and you know that. I just don't know what you see in her." And with a humph, Alice left.

This was how all our conversations were. I would mention Tanya, Alice would get upset and insult her, I would defend her, Alice would get upset and leave. It was a continuous pattern.

I decided to go to the game room and play Wii with Emmett and Jasper. I saw that they were in the middle of a game, so I went and opened up a window to see the beautiful forest scenery. As I was about to turn away, I heard the beautiful noise of someone singing and playing the piano.

"Emmett, Jasper, do you here that?" I asked. They paused their game and went to the window. By the look on their faces, I could tell that they heard the singer too. Alice and Rose also came to the window and heard he music. Looking to the right, I could see the Swan home. The window looked to be open, so it seemed the singer was there. When the song was done, we all clapped and applauded for two minutes straight. Then we all heard the scampering of feet and a door closing. We all looked at each other.

The singer didn't want to be heard.

**Alright people, how about three reviews, kay? **


End file.
